Problem: Convert $4\ \dfrac{22}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${4}\ {\dfrac{22}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{22}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{116}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{116}{29}} + {\dfrac{22}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{116}{29}} + {\dfrac{22}{29}} = \dfrac{138}{29}$